hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurapika/Image Gallery
|-|Anime= Kurapika.gif|Kurapika head shot Kurapika Design.jpg|Kurapika's 2011 anime design Kurapika Yorknew City Design.jpg|Kurapika's Yorknew City arc design Kurapika's Yorknew Design.jpeg|Kurapika's Yorknew City arc outfit |-|Manga= YOUNG KURAPIKA.JPG|Kurapika as child in one-shot Childhood Kurapika.png Kurapika Child.png|Kurapika as a child Kurapika_manga_design.jpg|Kurapika in manga coloring Kurapika Yorknew Appearance.png|Kurapika's Yorknew City arc appearance Chap 102 - Kurapika.png|Kurapika in Yorknew City |-|Openings & Endings= |-|Video Games= xKurapika03.jpg Kurapika card 10.jpg Kurapika card 11.jpg Kurapika card 12.jpg Kurapika card 13.jpeg Kurapika card 14.jpg Kurapika card 15.jpg Kurapika card 16.jpg Kurapika card 17.jpg Kurapika card 18.jpg Kurapika card 19.jpg Kurapika card 20.jpg Kurapika card 21.jpg Kurapika card 22.jpg Kurapika card 23.jpg Kurapika card 24.jpeg xKurapika01.jpg xKurapika02.jpg Kurapika_Mobage_2.jpg Kurapika_Mobage_Disguise.jpg Kurapika_Mobage_kimono_1.jpg Kurapika_Mobage_kimono_2.jpg Kurapika_-_Summer_Festival_ver.png Kurapika_Mobage_kimono_3.jpg Kurapika_Mobage_Summer.jpg Kurapika_-_Summer_ver.png Kurapika card 25.jpg Kurapika card 26.jpeg Kurapika card 27.jpg Kurapika card 28.jpg Kurapika card 29.jpg Kurapika card 30.jpg Kurapika card 31.jpg Kurapika card 32.jpeg Kurapika card 33.jpeg Kurapika card 34.jpg Kurapika card 35.jpg Kurapika card 36.jpg Kurapika card 37.jpg Kurapika card 38.jpg Kurapika card 39.jpg Kurapika card 40.jpg Kurapika Card 51.jpg 03 aKurapika17.jpg 03 aKurapika18.jpeg 20 xKurapika21.jpg 21 xKurapika22.jpg 22 xKurapika23.jpg 23 xKurapika24.jpg 09 xKurapika31.jpg 20 xKurapika34.jpg 26 xKurapika37.jpg 31 xKurapika38.jpg 32 xKurapika39.jpg 33 xKurapika40.jpg 34 xKurapika41.jpg 37 xKurapika44.jpg 40 xKurapika45.jpg 41 xKurapika46.jpg 42 xKurapika47.jpg 47 aKurapika.jpg 47 bKurapika.jpg 73 xKurapika54.jpg 74 xKurapika55.jpg 75 xKurapika56.jpg Kurapika_-_School_ver_card.jpg 90 xKurapika61.jpg 91 xKurapika62.jpg 92 xKurapika63.jpg 99 xKurapika66.jpg 107 aKurapika.jpg 107 bKurapika.jpg 30 aKurapika.jpg 30 aKurapika1.jpg Kurapika_Card_100.jpg 45 zKurapika.jpg Kurapika card_ (1).png Kurapika card_ (2).png Kurapika 02.jpg Kurapika 03.jpg Kurapika 03.jpeg Kurapika card 06.png Kurapika 1.jpeg Kurapika 2.jpeg Kurapika_3.png Kurapika-HxHCards (7).png Kurapika-HxHCards (6).png Card755.jpg Card756.jpg kurapika-card21.png Kurapika card 05.png Kurapika Card 124.jpg Kurapika Card 125.png Kurapika Card 125(plus).png HxH Battle Collection Card (636).png HxH Battle Collection Card (640).png Kurapika card 43.jpeg Kurapika card 44.jpg Kurapika card 45.jpg Kurapika card 46.jpg Kurapika card 47.jpg Kurapika card 48.jpg 36 xKurapika73.jpg 37 xKurapika74.jpg 58 xKurapika77.jpg 59 xKurapika78.jpg 74 xKurapika79.jpg 75 xKurapika80.jpg 78 xKurapika.jpg 79 xKurapika.jpg 79_xKurapika_-_Kira_.jpg.jpg 33 xKurapika83.jpg 34 xKurapika84.jpg 17 xKurapika&Leorio 1.jpg 18 xKurapika&Leorio 2.jpg Team (8).png Team (7).png HxH Card (19).png Kurapika 01.jpg HxH_Cards_5_.png Kurapika 04.jpg Kurapika 05.jpg HxH-BC-cards (1).png H x H Cards- (2).png H x H Cards- (1).png Kurapika-HxHCards (9).png Kurapika-HxHCards (8).png Kurapika-HxHCards (5).png Kurapika-HxHCards (4).png Kurapika-HxHCards (3).png HxH Cards-6 (2).png kurapika-hxh-card-.png kurapika card 01.png kurapika card 02.png kurapika card 03.png kurapika card 001.png kurapika card 002.png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver - Part 2 (3).png kurapika.jpeg Kurapika Card125.jpg Kurapika card - kira ver 01.png Kurapika Card 123.jpg Kurapika Card 122.jpg Kurapika Card 122 kira.jpg Kurapika Card 123.png Kurapika Card 123(plus).png Kurapika Card 123 Kira.jpg Kurapika - White Day Ver Card.png Kurapika_-_White_Day_Ver_Card(plus).png Kurapika_-_White_Day_Ver_Kira_Card.png Killua and Kurapika - Christmas 2014 Ver - Kira.png Kurapika Card 126.jpg Kurapika Card 126+.png Kurapika_Card_126_Kira.png Gon & Killua & Kurapika & Leorio Card 120.png Gon & Killua & Kurapika & Leorio Card 120+.png Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio card 01.png Kurapika_Card_127.jpg Kurapika Card 127+ (2).jpg Kurapika Card 127 Kira.png Kurapika Card 128.jpg Kurapika_Card_128+.jpg Kurapika_-_Hallwoeen_2016_ver_Card.png HxH Battle Collection Card (282).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (281).jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(6).jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(7).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (50).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (49).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (129).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (128).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (169).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (168).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (167).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (229).png HxH Battle Collection Card (228).png HxH Battle Collection Card (264).jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(495).png HxH Battle Collection Card (370).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (431).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (501).png HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(519).png HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(558).png HxH Battle Collection Card (579).png HxH Battle Collection Card (567).png HxH Battle Collection Card (571).png HxH Battle Collection Card (572).png HxH Battle Collection Card (620).png HxH Battle Collection Card (645).png HxH Battle Collection Card (624).png HxH Battle Collection Card (718).png HxH Battle Collection Card (769).png HxH Battle Collection Card (821).png HxH Battle Collection Card (775).png HxH Battle Collection Card (803).png HxH Battle Collection Card (969).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (926).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (991).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (992).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (993).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1031).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1059).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1060).jpg Kurapika card 49.jpg Kurapika card 50.jpg Kurapika_LR_Card_(Kira).png Kurapika LR Card.png Kurapika LR+ Card.png Kurapika_LR_Kira_Card_(2).png Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio LR card.png 3rd Anniversary ver - Card .jpg 3rd Anniversary ver - LR Card.png 3rd Anniversary ver - kira card.png 12011538_url_http_img-2.png Kurapika vs Uvogin - LR+ Card.png Kurapika_vs_Uvogin_-_LR_Card.png Kurapika vs Uvogin LR Kira Card.png Kurapika_LR_Card_(3).png Kurapika LR+ Card (4).png Kurapika LR Card 3 (Kira).png Kurapika LR Card 4.png Kurapika LR+ Card 4.png Kurapika LR Card 4 (Kira).png Kurapika_LR_Card_5.png Kurapika_LR+_Card_5.png Kurapika_LR_Card_5_(Kira).png HxH_4th_anniversary_LR_Card.png HxH Battle Collection Card (343).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (347).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (698).png HxH Battle Collection Card (699).png HxH Battle Collection Card (700).png HxH Battle Collection Card (758).png HxH Battle Collection Card (759).png HxH Battle Collection Card (760).png Kurapika White Day 2018 (1).jpg Kurapika White Day 2018 (2).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (875).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (962).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (889).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (879).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (952).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (951).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (953).jpg Kurapica in Black Chibi.png Kurapica Chibi 10.png Kurapica Chibi 9.png Kurapica Chibi 7.png Kurapica with Chain Chibi.png Kurapica Chibi 8.png Kurapica Halloween style Chibi.png Kurapica in Disguise Chibi 2.png Kurapica Chibi 6.png Kurapika chibi 3.png Kurapica Chibi 5.png Kurapica Entering School Chibi.png Kurapica in Disguise Chibi.png Kurapica Chibi 4.png Kurapika winxter style chibi.png Kurapika Chibi 1.png 12011538 18434 (1).png Kurapika Chibi.png 12011538 99 .png Kurapika.png 12011538(179).png HxH BC (5).png 12011538 1 .png HxH-cards-- (5).png Kurapika-HxHCards (16).png Kurapika and Leorio.png Kurapika-HxHCards (2).png Kurapika-HxHCards (11).png Kurapika-HxHCards (13).png Kurapika-HxHCards (15).png Kurapika-HxHCards (17).png Kurapika-HxHCards (18).png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver - Part 2 (4).png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver - Part 2 (5).png Kurapika chibi 01.png Kurapika chibi 02.png Chibi-9 (4).png Kurapika vs Uvogin - LR Chibi.png Kurapika - White Day Ver Chibi.png Kurapika chibi 03.png Kurapika_LR_Chibi_(3).png Kurapika_-_Hallwoeen_2016_ver_Chibi.png Kurapika LR Chibi 4.png Kurapika_LR_Chibi_5.png HxH_4th_anniversary_LR_Chibi_2.png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (39).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (55).png HxH_Battle_Collection_Puppet_(64).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (80).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (82).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (86).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (100).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (117).png Kurapika White Day 2018 Chibi.png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (138).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (155).png |-|Other Media= Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc Heavens Arena-Yorknew Poster.png|Promotional poster for Yorknew City and the Heaven's Arena arcs 2011 Volume 13 Textless.png|2011 anime Volume 13 (textless) Episode_68_OP.png Episode_87_OP.png Kurapika Poster.png|Kurapika poster Leorio_and_Kurapika_-_Pride_of_the_clan.png Kurpika portrayal in Shironeko Project.png Kurapika portrayal 2 in Shironeko Project.png Kurapika_-_Shironeko_Project_Design.png|Shironeko Project 3D design Kurapika_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration.png Kurapika_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration_(2).png